Æshættr
by Lee's Hester
Summary: ich weiß nicht, obs mehr Discworld oder HDM ist... handelt von einem Jungen, der in einem Zaubbererladen à la Pratchett arbeitet.
1. Default Chapter

Mit was alles angefangen hat?  
Gute Frage.  
Aber wenn ich zurückdenke, glaube ich doch, es war der Laden.  
Nichts besonderes, nur eben einer von diesen magischen Dingern.  
Naja, es war mein Arbeitsplatz.  
Nicht, dass er etwa mir gehört hätte, nein!   
Na gut, vielleicht hätte ich das sogar verdient gehabt, aber es war nun mal nicht so.  
Ich weiß nicht einmal, was der Herr damals getan hat, um solch eine Strafe zu bekommen.  
Naja, auf jeden Fall stolperte ich eines Tages hinein, in den Laden, fiel einfach durch die Tür... obwohl ich mich doch an einer massiven Mauer anlehnen wollte.  
Ich kam schnell mit dem Besitzer ins Gespräch, und da ich keine Fragen stellte(was aber wohl am Schock lag, zumindest am Anfang) und dringend Arbeit brauchte, stellte er mich an.  
Das ganze hatte nur einen Nachteil... weder ich, noch eine der Waren durfte den Laden je ohne seine Zustimmung verlassen. Verkauft wurde nur an spezielle Kunden.  
Weshalb? Nun ja, das lag wohl an den Waren. Meistens wirkten sie auf den ersten Blick recht normal, überhaupt erweckte der Laden den Eindruck eines gewöhnlichen Trödelladens.  
Das einzige, was einem auf Anhieb magisch vorkam, war die Luft. Sie war... irgendwie dicker.  
Der Laden hatteWerkzeuge, alle möglichen Waffen, Schmuckstücke... eigentlich alles mögliche und doch... nur Spezielles.  
Und so war es auch mit den Kunden... eigentlich alles mögliche, und doch.... so speziell, dass man Gänsehaut bekam.  
Nehmen wir zum Beispiel meinen ersten Kunden...  
es war wie ein Windhauch, im Raum wurde es plötzlich eisig kalt. Ich versuchte, eine Gestalt auszumachen, konnte jedoch nur Umrisse erkennen.  
Dann begann er zu sprechen.  
EINE NEUE SENSE. BITTE. ABER KEINE VON DIESEN METALLISCH GLÄNZENDEN DINGERN... DAS VERSCHRECKT DIE ARMEN NUR IMMER SO. ABER DAS KANN MAN SICH JA AUCH DENKEN, GLAUBE ICH.  
  
Man kann sich vorstellen, dass ich geschockt war. Ich wollte mich gerade zu den Waren umdrehen, da kam auch schon der Besitzer des Ladens, er hatte sich mir vor einiger Zeit als Tiling vorgestellt.  
"Es wundert mich immer wieder, wieso du bei deinem Beruf so einen Materialverschleiß hast. Hätte früher nie gedacht, dass das überhaupt möglich ist. Was wars dieses mal?"  
  
DER HING GANZ SCHÖN AN SEINEM LEBEN, DAS KANNST DU MIR GLAUBEN. ABER DIE WAR JA IN DER ZWISCHENZEIT AUCH WIEDER EINE GANZE WEILE IN BETRIEB, WAS ?   
  
"Ja, dass du nicht wenig zu tun hast, das glaub ich. Ach, meinen neuen Gehilfen hast du ja schon bemerkt, oder?"  
  
ES IST MIR AUFGEFALLEN, DASS EINE UHR STILL STEHT... ICH DACHTE ES MIR ALSO.  
  
"Oh, das hab ich dem Jungen ja noch gar nicht gesagt, sollte ich wohl. Danke, dass du mich daran erinnert hast.Aber jetzt zu der Sense..."  
er krustelte einige Zeit im Laden, während ich immer noch geschockt in einer Ecke stand. Plötzlich hatt ich das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, kam mir irgendwie... geröngt vor. Völlig durchschaut. Der Kunde blickte mich, soweit ich das sagen kann, an.  
  
HIER IM LADEN WAR WOHL NOCH NICHT ALL ZU VIEL LOS, SEIT DU HIER BIST, WAS?  
  
Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen, hoffte, die Gestallt würde aufhören, mich anzublicken.  
"Sie... sie sind mein erster Kunde."  
  
SO SIEHST DU AUS, KLEINER.  
Das war sie also, meine erste Begegnung mit dem Tod.  
Das war sie also, eure erste Begegnung mit meiner neuen Geschichte.  
Sie entstand eigentlich nur, weil ich in GW einfach nicht mehr reinfinde, mit dem Schreiben... und auch sonst, ich musste einfach mit etwas neuem beginnen.  
  
Erst sollte das ganze bloß eine gescheite Verbindung zwischen GW und HDM werden, jetzt isses ne Mischung zwischen... ner ganzen Menge.  
Ich bin eigentlich recht zufrieden damit, nur an der Logik haperts manchmal noch ganz gewaltig.  
Ich hab auch noch nicht all zu viel geschrieben, wenn also irgendjemand konstruktive Kritik, Vorschläge für den Inhalt oder sonst was hat... ich würde mich sehr freuen. Ausserdem... mit ein paar Reviews schreibt sichs halt schon leichter.  
Super, jetzt seh ich erst... man sieht später gar nichts mehr davon, dass ich dir orginal Tod-Schrift nachgemacht hab. Alles gleich groß... 


	2. Æshættr

So, Teil 2... und bitte lest das Nachwort.  
  
Das war sie also, meine erste Begegnung mit dem Tod.  
Nun ja, nachdem er seine Sense erhalten hatte und verschwunden war, bat mich Tiling zu sich.  
  
"Müssen wir reden?"  
  
"Was ist das mit der Uhr?"  
  
"Sanduhr. Ist der obere Teil leer, stattet dir der liebe Kerl von eben einen Besuch ab. Während du dich in diesem Gebäude aufhällst, fließt kein Sand. Du alterst nicht."  
  
Wie man an diesem Beispiel vielleicht merkt, habe ich viel erlebt, aber so geht es hier eben zu. Wir verkaufen Sensen an den Tod, ganze Sets von Ringen an das Schicksal, neue Technologien an den Krieg, und... nun ja, Æshættr an einen ganz gewöhnlichen Menschen.  
  
Woher wir die ganzen Waren bezogen, weiß ich nicht. Ich erfahre nur ihre Auswirkungen. Meist treffen diese nur eine einzige Welt, so zum Beispiel bei den Ringen.  
  
Einmal aber waren sie alle betroffen. Æshættr.  
  
Es sieht wie ein gewöhnlicher Dolch aus, hat eine rund 20 cm langen, zweischneidigen Klinge Sein Griff ist aus Rosenholz, in ihn sind mit goldenem Draht die Gestalten zweier Engel eingelegt.   
Die eine Seite schneidet durch absolut jedes Material, die andere kann Öffnungen zwischen den   
Welten schneiden.   
  
Man begreift schnell, dass es fatal wäre, wenn ein solches Machwerk in die falschen Hände geriete. Dadurch wären eben nicht nur eine, sondern gleich mehrere Welten auf einmal in Gefahr.  
  
Nun ja, es war dann doch nicht so schlimm. Es entstanden zwischen vielen Welten Fenster und andere Durchgänge, doch der Mensch achtete erstaunlicherweiße gut auf das Messer und ließ auch die anderen Welten und ihre Bevölkerungen in Frieden.  
Nennen wir es mal so: Er bereicherte sich, ohne anderen Schaden zuzufügen.  
  
Nach seinem Tod gelangte das Messer wieder zu uns.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit konnte mich so leicht nichts mehr aus der Ruhe bringen, ich hatte nun ja schon einige Jahre Ladenerfahrung. Ich vermisste mein früheres Leben eigentlich nie, hatte nie den Wunsch, aus dem Laden zu verschwinden, wieder ein normales Leben zu führen. Unsterblichkeit macht süchtig.  
  
Als Æshættr wieder zu uns kam, geschah allerdings etwas Besonderes.   
  
Eine Versammlung wurde einberufen.  
Alle kamen sie. Tod, Schicksal, Zufall, Krieg und all die anderen.  
Und natürlich wir, Tiling und ich. Wobei... so natürlich war dies ja auch nicht.  
Man beschloss, das Messer nicht mehr einfach so zu verkaufen. Man hatte noch einmal Glück gehabt, aber es sollte nicht damit gespielt werden.   
Es zu zerstören, kam für keinen in Frage... es war ein einmaliges Meisterwerk und ich bin überzeugt, einige der Anwesenden hatten damals schon ihre eigenen Pläne dafür.   
  
Traue niemals dem Schicksal.  
  
Es sollte geschützt werden, nur eine Person sollte darauf aufpassen können, sie sollte gezeichnet sein.   
Nur sie zusammen mit der Mehrzahl der hier versammelten sollte die Macht erhalten, eine neue Person auszuwählen. Ausserdem musste die Person unbedingt sterblich sein. Sollte sie sterben, ohne einen Nachfolger gefunden zu haben, sollte das Messer wieder zu uns gelangen.  
Ein weiterer Punkt waren die Gespenster.   
Ich bin heute eigentlich sicher, dass nur Schicksal das vorgeschlagen haben kann.  
Nun ja, wir lehnten seine Idee ab.Er solle sie verwirklichen, wo es ihm möglich sei... in Welten, in denen er als Gott herrscht. Doch die restlichen Welten sollten von dieser schrecklichen Plage verschont bleiben.  
Die Gespenster fressen die Seelen der Sterblichen, machen sie zu... ich würde es Untoten nennen. Sie leben, und doch... es sind eben nur ihre körper, die leben. Der Geist ist tot.  
  
Ein Träger wurde bestimmt, und, so unspektakulär es auch klingen mag, Æshættr verschwand aus meinem Leben.  
Also... das Nachwort.  
  
1. Ich poste nur noch einen weiteren Teil, wenn ich auch Kommentare bekomme. Sonst schreibe ich die Geschichte nur für mich weiter, hab ich auch keine Probleme mit. Aber für niemanden mach ich mir nicht die Arbeit, alles immer on zu stellen und Kommentare dafür zu schreiben. Tut mir Leid.  
  
2. Ich bin nicht sehr zufrieden mit dem Teil, die Handlung... ich weiß nicht. Erst stand das ganze so da, dass ich absolut nicht weiter wusste... jetzt hab ich einiges umgeändert, zufrieden bin ich aber noch nicht.   
  
3. Ich schreibe es zu jeder FF... Vorschläge zum Fortgang der Handlung sind erwünscht.   
  
4. Gibts da noch was? Eigentlich... es tut mir Leid, wenn sich das mit den kommentaren irgendwie dumm anhört, aber ich poste die Geschichte auf drei Seiten und hab nicht einen einzigen bekommen.  
Wenn ihr die Geschichte zu schlecht findet, dann sagt doch wenigstens das. Ich meine... man fühlt sich wirklich blöd, ich hatte bei dieser Geschichte eicht ein gutes Gefühl, das Schreiben hat mir wieder richtig spaß gemacht, und jetzt... ich weiß nicht. Wie schon gesagt, man fühlt sich blöd.  
  
5. Mir ist noch was eingefallen... ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gar nicht, was Æshættr ist... ich habs jetzt halt mal so ausgelegt.  
  
tschüss, bis zum nächsten Mal... falls es denn Kommentare gibt. 


	3. Æshættr 2

Teil 3  
  
Ein Träger wurde bestimmt, und, so unspektakulär es auch klingen mag, Æshættr verschwand aus meinem Leben.  
  
Fürs Erste zumindest.  
  
Eine Weile lang ging alles gut, sowohl mit den Trägern als auch mit dem Laden, doch dann...  
Nun ja.  
Æshættr geriet in Vergessenheit, der Nachfolger wurde nur noch durch den Träger bestimmt... und alle vergaßen.  
Bis...  
es hätte einfach nicht geschehen dürfen, die ganze Geschichte wirbelte eine Menge auf.  
Jemand hatte sich durch das Messer bereichert und ganze Generationen verändert, und das, obwohl die zuständigen Götter doch strickt dagegen waren.  
Anscheinend hatte der Träger keine Kontrolle mehr über die Fenster, die er offen gelassen hatte.  
Vage erinnerte man sich wieder an die ganze Geschichte.  
Ein Mensch von der Erde, einem Runden Planeten in einem relativ unbewohnten Sonnensystem, war durch eben eines dieser unbewachten Fenster in eine Welt geraten, die trotz ihres ähnlichen Namens nicht viel mit der Erde gemein hatte.  
  
Mittelerde.  
Daran allein wäre ja noch nichts all zu schlimmes gewesen, doch dieser Mensch, nennen wir ihn hier einfach mal Ronald, stahl den Hobbits, Bewohnern von Mittelerde, ein Heiligtum... das rote Buch.  
Dieses Buch erzählt die Geschichte der Vernichtung des Ringesets, welches wir an das Schicksal verkauft hatten... eine mich irgendwie amysierende Tatsache.  
  
Er brachte dadurch ganz Mittelerde in Aufruhr, da wohl selten eine Epoche dies Welt mehr geprägt hatte, als die, in der es im roten Buch ging.  
Trotz vieler Abschriften traf es alle hart, dass das gute Stück für immer verschwunden sein sollte.  
  
Man wollte in die andere, Ronalds Welt, und sich seinen Besitz zurückerobern.  
  
Hier griffen wir, wahrscheinlich nicht ganz fair, ein. Mit gemeinsamen Kräften schlossen wir das Fenster, wir konnten nicht noch mehr Durcheinander zwischen den Welten gebrauchen, und einen Krieg wollte nunmal keiner.  
  
Ronald war nun sicher mit dem Buch zurück. Und bitte fragt mich nicht, warum er es behalten durfte... daran war ich nicht beteiligt.  
  
Dadurch begann das Übel für die Erde.   
Hab ich eigentlich schon mal erwähnt, wie albern ich es finde, einen Planeten ebenso zu benennen wie den guten Mutterboden?  
  
Aber weiter:  
Ronald veröffentlichte das Buch.  
Die nächsten fünfzig Jahre gab es einen ziemlichen Trubel um die Geschichte, schlussendlich kannte sie beinahe jeder.  
Man ahnte die Existenz neuer Welten, es war unglaublich. Die Erde versank in Aufruhr.  
Doch wir ließen es geschehn. Der amtierende Gott hatte eigentlich schon lange nichts mehr in dieser Welt zu sagen, und Schicksal... nun ja, es war zu mächtig.  
  
Doch abgelenkt von diesem ganzen Trubel übersahen wir etwas anderes, noch viel gewaltigeres... die Lady war am Spieletisch aufgetaucht.  
Nun ja, dies scheint auf den ersten Blick nicht direkt gewaltig, doch zusammen mit einem anderen Ereignis geradezu katastrophal.  
Æshættr war entgültig verschwunden, der letzte Träger ohne einen Nachfolger gestorben.  
Nun ja, dies war er wohl, der Anfang.   
  
Seit dem bin ich hier unterwegs, dazu bestimmt, Æshættr wieder zurückzuholen. Die Unsterblichkeit durfte ich behalten, ohne diese wäre ein solches Unterfangen wohl von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. Ich stecke im Körper eines 17-Jährigen, doch mein Geist ist weitaus älter als der jedes anderen mir bekannten Bewohners dieser Welt.  
  
Jetzt hab ich sie erzählt, meine Geschichte. So, wie ihr es wolltet.  
  
Und nun... muss ich euch wohl töten.  
Nachwort  
Hi, vielen dank für die Kommentare.  
  
also @ hoellenwauwau:  
ich hab zwar noch nicht sehr viele Discworldbücher gelesen, aber ja, der Tod ist mir auch sehr sympathisch. Ich musste ihn einfach unterbringen.  
Und wegen Æshættr... das gehört philip Pullman, dessen Bücher sind übrigens auch sehr genial. Solltest du unbedingt mal lesen. Besonders deshalb, da es viellicht bald verfilmt wird... das ganze ist eine Trilogie,' Der goldene Kompass', 'Das magische Messer' und' Das Bernsteinteleskop'.  
  
@ Gorilla:  
wenn ich ein wenig schneller schreiben würde und die Ideen schneller kämen, würde ich es sehr gern in größeren Teilen reinstellen, aber so... tut mr Leid.  
Und das Verwirrende... naja, das kennt man ja schon von mir. Ich bemüh mich jedes Mal, das ganze klarer zu gestalten, wird aber wohl wieder nichts draus.  
  
Zu den weiteren Teilen:  
ich hab noch keine Ahnung, wie das ganze vorangehen soll... ich hatte nur die Idee zu dieser(leider schon beendeten) Vorgeschichte. Man wird sehen.  
Ich hoffe aber, ich komme bald zum Weiterschreiben... auch wenn ich ab morgen (10.März) wieder Schule habe.  
Und noch was... ich bin einfach nicht zum Schreiben gschaffen, das bedeutet, wer meine FFs liest, muss mit ewigen Wartezeiten und dem plötzlichen Einstellen einer FF rechnen... tut mir Leid.  
Nachtrag:  
Eigentlich wollte ich hier verkünden, dass ich mit der FF aufhöre und ihr sie als Kurzgeschichte nehmen sollt...  
naja, nun sage ich bloß noch einmal, dass ihr immer ewig auf die neuen Teile warten müsst, da ich zu wenig Phantasie und (viel wichtiger) absolut keine Disziplin zum Schreiben hab.  
Ach, was mich umgestimmt hat...  
weitere Kommentare mit vielen netten Ideen. Danke, Leute.  
Also noch:  
  
@ Nikki:  
Also für Reviews kann man mich immer haben, nur her damit *gg*  
ich denk, ich setz mich heut (27.März) noch ans Weiterschreiben.  
  
@ Myanmara:  
Ich glaub, ich habs schon irgendwo geschrieben, ich bin auch relativ neu auf diesem Gebiet.  
Wegen deinen Ideen... danke vielmals, ich denke, ich werde auf jeden Fall was einbauen, wenn ichs mir durch den Teil nicht all zu sehr verbaut hab... man wird sehen.  
  
@ stehlampe:  
Sagen wirs so, das wäre eine riesige Herausforderung für mich, ich hab praktisch noch nie etwas in Richtung Liebesgeschichte geschrieben...   
Auch hier werd ich mal schauen. Jetzt weiß ich auf jeden Fall mal, dass ich Leser dafür hätte.  
  
Ach, entschuldigung noch dafür, dass das Nachwort länger ist als der Teil, aber da sind mir die Ideen ausgegangen und bis heute wusste ich einfach nicht weiter.  
Danke nochmal für die vielen netten Reviews, ich freu mich jedes Mal riesig.  
Bis zum nächsten Mal... ich versuch, mich zu beeilen. 


End file.
